


Shut Him Up (With Kisses, Of Course)

by thinkingboutforever



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Which is all I can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Lads have a sleepover and Michael won't go the fuck to sleep.</p><p>Gavin takes one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choibjna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choibjna/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because felix needs some cheering up and i love her <3

Ray was tired, to say the least.

He knew a Team Lad's sleepover would take a lot of energy out of him and he honestly didn't have a problem with that. It's just he didn't expect the be up at 3 AM trying to go to sleep while his boyfriend kept him and his best friend/co-worker up. He blamed Gavin for it, he seemed to think it was a great idea to bring a shit ton of candy for Michael to eat and go on a sugar high or something. That being said the lad had been turning to cuddle them both at least every 10 minutes, claiming that he couldn't decided who was the coziest. He insisted on being in the middle because he was tiny and needed the other lad's to protect him, and they played along, even though it was pretty clear that Michael just wanted to be center of their attention.

Currently, Michael had his back pressed against Ray's front and the two of them were facing Gavin, who was forced by Michael to turn to him. Ray had his face nuzzled in Michael's fluffy hair as he had his arms wrapped around his waist and his eyes were squeezed shut, groaning each time Michael would ask one of them a stupid question.

Ray and Gavin actually slept earlier on the floor after Michael had kicked the two of them off the floor, both wrapped in each other's arms. It was a pretty good nap until Gavin was drawn out of sleep by the red haired lad's whining for someone to cuddle him. He seemed to have rolled half way off of the bed and kicked the pillows and covers off of the bed, most definitely cold and lonely. Gavin got up to join him on the bed and left Ray before the younger lad woke up and followed after the warmth that left him.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Michael never went back to sleep and decided to fuck the other two over.

"Gavin....? Gavin," No answer. "Gaaaviiiin, Gavino Freee..."

"Oh my God, what is it, Michael?"

"Do you think," he paused, "do you think Ray will buy me ham because I'm really feeling some ham...Ray. Ray will you buy me ham?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "Yes, babe, I'll get you some ham if you sleep."

Ray could practically see Michael's pleased grin through is eyelids. He prayed to based god that Michael would somehow fall asleep in the next seconds but Michael crushed his hopes as soon as his mouth dropped open.

"Gavin, what do you think Beyoncé is doing right now?"

"I don't know, Michael! Christ, just go to bed," Ray could relate to the lad's irritation.

"Ray, I want kisses, can we make out for, like, 6 years?" Normally Ray would chuckle at such a cute question but now he just wants to cry. Ray just nodded his head and kept his eyes shut, telling Michael they could make out in the morning. The response caused Michael to whine.

"But I want to kiss now, right now Ray, we need to kiss now," Ray rolled his eyes at the melodramatic plea.

"If you go to sleep, I'll reward you with a million of kisses," Ray promised, keeping his arms tight around Michael's waist as if they would make the other lad sleepier. "Go to bed."

Michael went silent for a moment, huffing and pouting that he got rejected. "Fine, I guess I just got to kiss Gavin then."

From the other side of the couple, Gavin let out a fake snore he hoped would fool Michael to think he was sleeping, but it only made the two of them snort with laughter and Ray to groan.

"Seriously, I'm younger than the both of you and I'm babysitting," Ray mumbled, trying to bury his face in the back of Michael's neck. At that moment, he felt Michael shuffle closer to Gavin, who was still giggling. Michael was patting Gavin's cheek, muttering to him that he should kiss him ("Kiss me, man. Put your mouth on my mouth, I dare you.") and at first, Gavin was giggling too hard to do it.

 

He must have thought Michael was joking because he didn't stop laughing for a while. It wasn't until Ray heard Gavin's breath hitch and the soft sounds of Michael slowly pressing his lips to his face and neck. If Ray wasn't so tired, he probably would've stopped Michael from making Gavin uncomfortable but the stammered "M-Michael" told him that he was probably fine.

He hoped not to hear about any of this from the three gent's Gavin was dating, Michael was a touchy guy and just loved his friends. He couldn't help it if the older lad wanted to kiss his best friend.

That being said, the room was probably the quietest it had been all night, Michael was still begging Gavin for kisses under his breath by mumbling on his skin, no doubt probably flushed with embarrassment.

The kisses on Gavin's neck don't last long and suddenly Michael is looking up at Gavin with wide, pleading eyes he can barely see in the dark. He says in the softest, cutest voice (he usually uses when he wanted something), "I asked you to kiss me Gavin, please? Ray won't do it."

There was a pause as Gavin thought the words over, Ray could practically feel Gavin's eyes looking at him hesitantly. "I-I don't think we should, Michael..."

"Kisssssss meeee," Michael whines, receiving a loud groan of frustration from Ray.

"Jesus Christ, Gavin, just kiss him already, it's the only way to shut him up!" Ray wasn't taking anymore of this shit, he was gonna go crazy at this rate.

Luckily for all of him, Gavin gave in and grabbed the sides of Michael's face, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. Ray could hear the soft smack of them slowly moving apart and going back for more kissing, he kind of wished he could see the two of them but it was too dark and he was pretty sure his eyes were glued shut with sleep. He knew his boyfriend was a great kisser and he longed to figure out what kind of kisser Gavin was.

The kiss seemed to have drained the rest of Michael's energy (of course, that doesn't stop him from stealing on last kiss) and soon, he feel asleep with Ray nuzzling the back of his neck and curled up in Gavin's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to donotjustlive_fly because they reminded me that this even existed.

In the morning after, Ray was rudely awaken by the sun shining bright through the blinds. In the bed next to him, Michael and Gavin slept soundly. He was unfortunately wide awake, sitting up carefully as he tried not to wake the others up. He couldn't make out neither of their faces, Michael was curled up in Gavin's chest with their legs entwined and Gavin was nuzzling in Michael's curly, auburn hair with his arms wrapped tight around the smaller lad's waist. It was even cuter than he ever imagined, Gavin had shadows on his cheeks from his eyelashes and Ray was pretty sure he was going to die from how precious he looked. Michael was snuggled up to Gavin just like he would be with him, nuzzling into the fabric of Gavin's shirt he balled his fist into. It was something Michael had admitted he did when he didn't want someone to leave him. He knew as Michael's boyfriend, he should maybe feel somewhat jealous, but all he couldn't be bothered to. Besides, he's pretty sure if he was in Gavin's position he'd make out with Michael too. Michael was not gonna stop until he did.

 

Shit, he wouldn't mind making out with Gavin just cause.

 

Whatever, Ray was hungry. Unfortunately for them all, Geoff was away with Jack and he had to make himself some food. Even worse, he has to make food for them all. Michael had an appetite like an athlete and Gavin was a picky son-of-a-bitch. He was hesitant to get himself out of bed, he wouldn't mind cuddling up against Michael's back and just falling back to sleep. It really wouldn't be a bad idea but having the older lads complaining and whining about food would be an absolute nightmare.

 

He grabbed his toothbrush from his bag before he walked to the bathroom, turning on the light in the small room. Ray found the tube of toothpaste and squirted some on his brush, lazily brushing his teeth as he looked in the mirror. He spat out the foam that was in his mouth, washing it out with water and feeling so much better that his mouth didn't taste like death anymore.

 

He trudged into the kitchen right down the hall, scratching under the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing as he yawned. He opened the fridge, taking out the eggs, bacon, and the first kind of cooking oil he could fine and placing them on the counter. Ray groggily turned on the stove and reached for the frying pan, accidentally dropping it on the floor with a loud clang. He was praying the noise wasn't loud enough to wake the others up before he was finished with breakfast.

 

He stood completely still until he thought it was safe enough to move again, drizzling some oil in the pan and cringing as it made a loud sizzle. "God, I can't afford to wake them u-"

 

"Good morning," Gavin muttered, dragging his feet against the tiled floor and scaring the shit out of Ray. He dropped the egg he was holding, luckily into the sink, when he jumped out of his skin. Ray whipped around, relaxing when he saw the lad, hand on his heart as he tried to slow his rushing heartbeat.

 

"Jesus Christ, don't fucking sneak up on me like that," Ray panted, gripping the edge of the sink as he calmed himself down. He had no idea how he didn't hear him walk in, or how he didn't hear Gavin walk in and out of the bathroom.

 

"How could I have not heard your loud ass?" Gavin let out a weak chuckle as he hopped onto Geoff's kitchen island, muttering an apology to Ray who mimicked it back to him.

 

Getting another egg, Ray cracked the shell on the side of the pan once his heartbeat when back to normal. He wasn't focusing much on Gavin and more on not getting the egg everywhere or burning the house down. Because of this, he wasn't able to see Gavin biting his lip nervously as he looked at the back of the younger man's hair.

 

The egg looked bland as fuck and Ray was tempted on making it scrambled with a bunch of spices like Geoff does it, but he was no cook and he didn't want to start over again. No one's going to complain about an egg. He flipped over the egg with Geoff's spatula, thanking whatever God was watching him that it wasn't burnt to a crisp and waiting a little before putting it on a plate that was in the drying rack.

 

It was about then Ray realized that Gavin was being awfully quiet. Even at work, Gavin wasn't this quiet in the mornings. It was unusual, he was talkative even when he's tired so the silence floored him. Ray turned around after turning the stove down, catching Gavin's eyes before he looked away embarrassed that he was caught staring. Gavin's cheeks were quickly flushed as Ray let out a little chuckle, he never seen the lad acting like this and it was adorable.

 

"You okay there, bud," he asked as he stood across from Gavin, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared steadily at him. He didn't know why the lad was so flustered but he kind of liked it. Gavin didn't answer him, Ray could see the blush on his cheeks becoming darker before he ducked his head. They were silent for a while before Gavin jumped down from the island and looked back at him, he looked a mix of guilty and confused.

 

"I-I'm confused, why aren't you mad at me? I kissed Micha-!" Ray pressed his hand over Gavin's lip, bringing his pointer finger to his lips and shushing the lad as he took a glance over to Michael's room. He was super glad it wasn't Michael who had woken up, the oldest lad would've pestered him grumpily and he wouldn't have gotten anything done. They would probably ate Whataburger for breakfast. He wasn't going to have Gavin wake him up when he only cooked a fucking egg. Once he thought it was safe, he moved his hand away to reveal Gavin pouting. He stared at him for a while to admire his flushed cheeks, wide green eyes, and the pout on his lips. Ray had to really fight the urge to kiss the pout away, given that Gavin was sort of freaking out about kissing Michael. Then again, kisses can always calm someone's nerves down and it would definitely quiet him down.

 

"Look," Ray walked up to Gavin until he could feel his shaky breath on his lips, making Gavin back himself up when Ray didn't stop walking closer to him up until became pinned against the shorter lad and the island, "if I were you, I would have done the same thing. Didn't I tell you to do it?"

 

Gavin nodded slowly as he bit his lip, he let out a shudder when Ray brushed his hand over Gavin's hips before he grabbed them and brought the, closer. Gavin gasped softly when he felt the lack of space between them, almost becoming cross eyed as he tried to keep his gaze on Ray closing in on the space between their lips. It almost felt as if time slowed around Gavin, the suspense was killing him. After what felt like and hour of Gavin going against his better judgement, he closed the gap between them, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head to the side to slot their lips together properly. They weren't as soft as Michael's, but they were sweet, just as addictive as a candy bar. He drank every small noise Ray made as he pressed his hips to the younger lad's.

 

Everything about the kiss was perfect and Gavin forgot about everything he was worried about. Ray, on the other hand, was in heaven. Kissing Gavin was everything he ever imagined, the British lad kissed eagerly as his hands wandered around Ray's body. It was almost like he was trying to get everything he could from the kiss before anything stopped them. His fingers crawled up under the other's shirt, pressing his fingertips against the soft skin as his tongue darted out at his bottom lip. Ray snickered at Gavin's impatient behavior, parting his lips slightly for Gavin to lick into his mouth. He let out a moan as Gavin explored all the bumps and ridges in his mouth, losing dominance of the kiss when Gavin flipped them over so he was pinned against the island.

 

"Fuck, if I knew this would happen, I would've let Michael kiss you a lot sooner," Ray muttered against the other's lips. The lad was smiling pretty hard, Ray mirrored the smile as Gavin started to nibble his neck, urging him to groan from the little nips against his skin. It took a while before the words registered in his mind, causing Gavin to pull off his neck and look at him with a raise eyebrow.

 

"Yeah?" Gavin's voice was laced with genuine excitement when he realized Michael and Ray had somewhat of a crush on him. "And here I was, thinking you were gonna beat me up for macking on your boyfriend last night."

 

"Seriously Gav, do I look like I can beat you up," Ray deadpanned, gesturing to himself and staring him dead in the eyes.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me some more, you asshole." Gavin was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
